


A Very Good Morning

by binarylarry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (well sleeping masked), Blindfolded, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderbend, Light Bondage, PWP, Spanking, University AU, fluffy shower time, it's disgustingly fluffy, it's whatever, kenma and tsukki make a smol cameo, my kinks make a big cameo, strap ons, well my idea of fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: kuroo fucks oikawa senseless (in the most loving and fluffy way i can imagine) the morning after, despite the presence of their fellow dormmates. enjoy u sinners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oikers is pleasantly surprised upon waking up to kuroo unsurprisingly wanting to continue where they left off the previous night. she finds herself blindfolded and at the mercy of a selfishly horny kuroo (aka exactly where she'd like to be). @satan invite me to tea in gay hell, these devil digits are ready.

Snug in silence, Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou lay side by side staring up at the endless ceiling, catching their breath in the dark. Slowly, their heartrates subsided and a sleepiness begun to tug at their drooping eyelids. Oikawa let her head fall to the side. As her eyes swept Kuroo’s faint profile, she wondered if she was imagining the satisfied expression.

“Stay?” Oikawa asked, a touch of hesitation in her voice.

The question hung in empty air until Kuroo plucked it out of the dark with a simple “sure” like she hadn’t thought about it but had already decided. Kuroo seemed to settle into bed with a heavier permanence.

“Thirsty?” Kuroo asked, flopping onto her side to face Oikawa, their mouths a breath away.

“Don’t you know me at all?” A recovered playfulness rolled off Oikawa’s tongue. Comfortably confident, her lips brushing –

Kuroo sat up abruptly, leaving Oikawa looking wide eyed at the pale curve of her back, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

“Tease,” Oikawa breathed, more exhale than word.

Body perched on the edge of the bed, Kuroo pulled her T-shirt on. Oikawa closed her eyes, a smile dawning on her face like the sun at the sight of Kuroo’s flexing back muscles.

“You like it,” Kuroo said, standing up partially dressed, probably in search of pants. Although her eyes had long since adjusted during the night, Oikawa could just see Kuroo’s silhouette leaning against the closed door.

“Do you think I should go commando or can I borrow a pair?”

“Of my underwear?” Oikawa whispered, suddenly very aware of the presence of the entire dorm beyond. “You know, your room’s literally next door.”

“Okay but hypothetically where would I find yours?” Kuroo lowered her voice, her glinting eyes glancing side to side.

“Hypothetically in the dirty laundry.”

“Kinky.”

Kuroo crossed the room to the window and opened the curtains a slit to let in the moonlight.

“Hey,” Oikawa said.

“You’re into exhibitionism aren’t you? You must be the way you screamed my n–”

Interjecting, Oikawa hurled a pillow at Kuroo, who dodged and ducked out of the door.

Oikawa listened to Kuroo padding down the hallway in the opposite direction of her room, presumably towards the kitchen. She had left the door wide open. Oikawa blushed at the possibility of someone else seeing her naked. Or of Kuroo being questioned about her partial nudity. Not unlikely even at 2AM for a dorm full of university students, studious or otherwise sleepless.

Oikawa wrapped the covers around her chest and used the light of Kuroo’s phone to locate her shed clothing. Meanwhile, Kuroo fumbled in the dark. She stubbed her toe and swore in the sudden brightness of the fridge bulb. She poured water into two clinking glasses, downing hers and refilling it. She was so thirsty drinking water felt like breathing, and in her earnest she spilled half the glass down her shirt. She shrugged as if to say “already wet anyway” and then, as quietly as she cared to be (which, admittedly, was not very quiet) she returned to the bedroom to find Oikawa sitting up straightening out her camisole.

A glass in each hand, she carefully joined Oikawa in bed and proffered a drink. Oikawa took the extended glass, tipping the contents back. Kuroo placed Oikawa’s empty glass on the bedside table, splitting her remaining water between the two.

“Gross,” Oikawa said, “I’ll get my own.”

Kuroo laid down in bed, spooning Oikawa. It felt nice to have someone to hold.

“Gross? My tongue has been in your mouth.” Subtlety was never one of Kuroo’s strong suits.

“I guess...”

Oikawa guided Kuroo’s arm around her middle, loosely holding her hand on top of Kuroo’s, reassuring herself that she was there.

“My tongue has been many places.”

Kuroo freed her hand and slipped it underneath Oikawa’s camisole to cup her breast, fingers flattening against her chest.

“I guess...”

She rubbed the pad of her forefinger against her nipple, grazing it with her nail as she slowly rolled it over her finger.

“You’re ridiculous.”

The heel of her hand pressed into her sternum as she palmed Oikawa’s chest with a light squeeze.

“You like it.”

“I do,” Kuroo sighed into her neck. Oikawa grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to her waist. Kuroo escaped her grip and slipped her hand in between Oikawa’s thighs.

“Sleeping,” Oikawa mumbled into the pillow, slightly opening her legs nonetheless.

“Oh, please, Oikawa.” Her breath was hot against her ear. “Don’t you always says ‘hit it until it breaks’ like some kind of masochistic perfectionist?”

“I might have said that. Once or twice.”

“I _might_ still be thirsty.”

“I _might_ still be asleep.” Ready or not, exhaustion was dragging Oikawa deeper into the bed. The tip of her brain remained barely afloat in her blissfully sleepy post-sex state of consciousness.

“I might be into that.” Kuroo lightly ran her fingers on a racetrack of hip to mid-thigh.

“Oh yeah?” Oikawa reached for the sleeping mask she kept hooked on the headboard.

“You’d be so hot with your hands tied to the bed, blindfolded, waking up completely at my mercy,” Kuroo practically purred.

“A very good morning, mm,” Oikawa said, adjusting the elastic so the mask fully covered her eyes. “Can’t say I wouldn’t like that.”

Laying as they were, slotted comfortably close, Oikawa never wanted to move again. She would be satisfied to be Sleeping Beauty, suspended in this moment indefinitely. The gratification of good sex and the flimsy promise of Kuroo staying the night was enough. More than enough for Oikawa to totally relax, close her eyes, and turn to face sleep. In the morning, Kuroo could wake up her with a charming kiss...

“You would?” Kuroo couldn’t hide all the eagerness from her voice. Oikawa took it as a comfort. She basked in the safety she felt wrapped in Kuroo’s protective embrace.

“I would,” Oikawa murmured, drifting off. “I’d like to wake up and have your hands all over me. Tied up, overwhelmed...do you think we could do that soon...?”

Kuroo began snaking her hands over Oikawa’s body in a way that might have been sensual in another circumstance, but only succeeded in making Oikawa sleepier...

As Oikawa’s breathing slowed, so did Kuroo’s, and they fell freely into the dark behind their eyelids.

***

Oikawa broke the skin of sleep slowly, blinking blind into consciousness. Her eyelashes fluttered against fabric – ah, her sleeping mask. Sightless, but still very much a sight to see in her alien boy shorts. She felt her languid lover’s fingers idly sweeping the expanse of her stomach, exposed by her rucked-up cami. Kuroo’s touch began to ease Oikawa’s body out of its well rested heaviness.

It seemed Oikawa’s dream had lingered into the morning light: a warm body spooned against hers in bed. The side she slept on had melded to the mattress overnight. A residual lethargy from sex and subsequently sleeping soundly lay heavier on her than the covers.

The entire world had been reduced to her bed and the simple pleasure of skin on skin contact. There was no need at all to do anything more than enjoy the here and now.

Nothing more than the possessive, gentle pressure of last night’s lover’s hand on her stomach made a small smile spread on her lips. As those graceful fingers skated south, her hips followed suit, rolling back into Kuroo.

“Well you’re up, aren’t you, baby?” Kuroo murmured, voice dripping heart melting honey, hand dipping between Oikawa’s open legs.

“Mm,” Oikawa replied as Kuroo’s palm pushed flatly into her pubic bone. The pressure there and then gone, just like that. Kuroo, the teasing bastard, let her hand slow to a stop on Oikawa’s waist – slung around her body as if she had nothing but pure intentions.

As if.

Intending to regain her attention, Oikawa rolled over to reach for Kuroo’s neck and pull her into a kiss, morning breath and all – anything, anything to feel her touch again –

However, easily quicker than a blindfolded romantic, Kuroo grabbed both of Oikawa’s extended wrists and flipped her flat on her back. Disorientated by the sudden switch, inhaling deeply, Oikawa let Kuroo grip her wrists tightly against the pillow. Kuroo manoeuvered herself on top of Oikawa with unsurprising agility, straddling her hips.

“Remember what you said last night?” Kuroo asked, voice low, already rolling her body against Oikawa’s. Outright grinding on top an audience of alien heads first thing in the morning.

“I said a lot of things.” Oikawa bit her bottom lip in anticipation, a more than willing participant in almost anything Kuroo would do to her.

“How about letting me tie you up, take your clothes off, and fuck you senseless?” A sheepish edge cut into Kuroo’s voice, undermining her bad girl vibe.

“No ‘good morning’? Just ‘let me fuck you senseless?’” Oikawa snorted. “Let me go a sec, lover boy.”

“Shit, sorry, too far?” Kuroo apologized, immediately releasing Oikawa’s hands which, in turn, lifted her sleeping mask.

And what a view: Kuroo above her with her goofy grin, gazing downward; bedhead at 120%; nipples poking through her thin, rumpled, white T-shirt in the morning light. The underlying _want_ in Kuroo’s dilated pupils diluted by concern made Oikawa’s eyelids heavy and her body hot.

“No, no, I’m into it,” Oikawa said, tugging her mask back into place. “Do it, fuck me senseless.”

“Oikawa, seriously,” Kuroo said as Oikawa stuck her tongue out. “C’mon. Okay, you remember our safe word? Red?”

“Red.” No hesitation, no sticking-out tongue.

“I actually – I actually have a rope I brought for last night.” Oikawa stole a peek out from under the mask and saw Kuroo coiling a pink length of cord around her hands.

“What are you waiting for?” Oikawa bit back her smile, letting her neck relax into the pillow. She pressed her lips together, then let her jaw drop, loose.

Kuroo took hold of her wrists again. Gingerly at first, and then putting her weight into pinning her down.

Devoid of sight, Oikawa’s other senses compensated, putting her in an overloaded state of raw feeling. The combination of Kuroo’s unknown course of action and Oikawa’s own unbridled desire resulted in a suspenseful pained pleasure. Oikawa was acutely aware of Kuroo’s blunt nails digging into her wrists, daring her to struggle. Oikawa lay still, holding her own heartbeat in her palms, her blood pulsing away the patient seconds.

Oikawa’s muscles kept tensing: her shoulders, her calves, and oh god, her thighs. In stark contrast to Kuroo’s greedy autonomy, Oikawa kept still out of stubbornness. The shifting weight on top of her pinned down her hips and reminded her of her place. She stopped herself from trying to satisfy her growing need to lift her hips, to seek some source of friction. The heat of Kuroo’s thighs rubbing against her skin was enough to drive her mad.

“Still a good morning, baby?” Kuroo taunted, punctuating her question with her gyrating hips. Her pace was senselessly slow; like a cat playing with her food, she took pleasure in restraining Oikawa and her obvious eagerness. Even blind, Oikawa could see her stupid grin.

“Let me go and I’ll show you a good morning,” Oikawa flirted, failing to free her wrists of Kuroo’s grasp.

“Pinned against a pillow and still thinking she’s in control. Typical. Behave,” Kuroo warned. “Bad girls get punished.”

“Uhn, maybe I’d like that.” It thrilled Oikawa to resign herself to supposed punishment. She relaxed, submitting to Kuroo’s will. Unhesitating, Kuroo crossed Oikawa’s limp wrists, raising them with one hand while the other looped a braided, silky cord loosely over them and the headboard.

“Masochist.” With a final tug, Kuroo secured Oikawa’s hands in an intricate knot.

Her wrists were bound above her head, leaving her body open. The thought of her vulnerability crept along her underarms and burrowed its way into her chest. Her breathing shallowed as she tugged against her restraints. Futile.

Kuroo bent close to her check, licked the shell of her ear and said, “Oh, baby, if only you could see yourself. See how utterly desperate you look.” Kuroo’s finger trailed the hem of the mask. Oikawa kept her eyes open, hoping to get a glimpse of the girl on top of her. “Too bad.”

With that, Kuroo caressed the pink skin of Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa let her head fall back further, savouring Kuroo’s touch. She felt fingers as light as a whisper on her neck, circling the hollow of her throat, bridging her collar bones, tracing the curve of her bicep, the length of her forearm, the meat of her palms.

Then in reverse: palm, forearm, upper arm – _oh_ – Oikawa squirmed under the feathery touch of Kuroo’s fingers up her exposed underarm. Unable to do anything but squirm through the prickling sensation. She arched her back in a fruitless attempt at escape, but remained pinned under Kuroo’s weight and at the mercy of her fantasy.

Kuroo moved on to her torso, palms flat against the sides of her ribcage. Lower, lower, stopping at the hem of Oikawa’s camisole. She lifted it ever so slowly, revealing centimeter by centimeter of Oikawa’s stomach. A soft, thin layer of fat over hard abdominal muscle. Finally, Kuroo crested Oikawa’s shirt over the swell of her breasts, replacing material with her hands, palming at her chest.

Oikawa flushed, suddenly shy despite the shared knowledge of what their bodies looked like naked. The blush lit up her cheeks like a stoplight when her only thought was go, green, go.

Kuroo let her hands trail up and down Oikawa’s upper body, covering every square centimeter. To Oikawa, it felt like impossibly more than two hands touching her, teasing her, testing her obedience. Just when Oikawa thought she couldn’t bear another second, Kuroo snapped the elastic of her shorts. A small groan slipped from her lips at the thought of how easy it would be for Kuroo to strip away that last layer of separation. To take it and anything else she wanted.

No doubt Kuroo could find any number of her vibrators stashed within arm’s reach of her bed – she must have heard their motors through the thin walls late at night when Oikawa thought she was alone. She could almost feel the warmth of Kuroo’s fingers, shoving a vibe into her and maxing out the intensity. Cuffing her ankles to her thighs and a spreader bar, standing at the foot of her bed and enjoying the voyeuristic spectacle of Oikawa writhing through endless overstimulation. Worst of all, Kuroo could leave her helplessly spread on the bed with her door wide open, like an invitation to anyone who happened to pass by...

Kuroo widened her legs and began to rock her hips in earnest, cruelly using Oikawa’s body for her own pleasure. Increasing in pace and power, Oikawa felt the loss of Kuroo’s hands lifting off her body as she began to touch herself. Wasting no time, the selfish asshole, Kuroo immediately slipped her hand into her pants.

“What?” Kuroo strained to keep her voice level. “Do you think that if you’re good you’ll be reward? Unnecessary – once I’ve come, I’ll leave you like this. See your pathetic attempts at getting yourself off.”

Restrained, Oikawa laid unsatisfied underneath Kuroo as she furiously masturbated. Kuroo sustained a rigorous pace, knowing exactly how to pleasure herself. Her fingers fit like perfect puzzle pieces to her clit. Her breathing became laboured, little moans escaping her mouth and clouding the room with tension. All the while, Oikawa endured motionlessness in a state of extreme sexual arousal. The more forgotten she felt in Kuroo’s solo escapade, the more she wanted her attention.

“Please,” Oikawa panted, licking her lips and playing at Kuroo’s weakness. “Please, let me help you out.”

Kuroo’s weight shifted haphazardly on top of Oikawa, ever chasing the optimal fingering angle. In lieu of a response to Oikawa’s last ditch proposition, Kuroo made her way up Oikawa’s body, positioning herself on her knees above Oikawa’s face.

“Eat me out,” Kuroo commanded, breathless but still utterly in charge.

“Please,” Oikawa gasped.

Kuroo grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s hair with her left hand as she lowered herself onto Oikawa’s open mouth. Steadied by her right hand gripping the headboard, Kuroo rocked her hips to the tune of Oikawa’s tongue. The salty taste crashed over Oikawa’s taste buds like a wave as she plunged into Kuroo.

She ate as if it were her last meal.

Her tongue stiffened as it entered Kuroo, then softened and curled, probing in and out. It flattened against Kuroo’s clit, licking broad strokes which became more pinpointed until just the tip flicked against the sensitive little nub. Oikawa closed her mouth around Kuroo and sucked her clit, then let her tongue loll out and circle it, swirling around and around and around –

Kuroo’s thighs tightened around Oikawa, pressing her lifted arms to her ears. She let out a cry, pressing into Oikawa’s tongue, her hips rolling, riding it out.

For a terrifying second Oikawa couldn’t breathe and then it was over; Kuroo came.

She moved to sit at the foot of the bed, coming down off her orgasm. She looked at Oikawa - how her breasts were exposed, her nipples hard; her ass tensing and relaxing; the wetness between her open legs. Control rested entirely with Kuroo. Exactly the way she liked it.

“Have I been good?” Oikawa asked, pleading.

“Yes, baby girl, you’ve been an angel,” Kuroo praised, her level voice concealing how out of breath she was.

“Then touch me! I’ve been so good. So good for you.” Desperation tinged Oikawa’s wavering voice.

In response, Kuroo pushed Oikawa’s knees up and spread her legs, slowly, letting the anticipation build a dam fit to burst. Oikawa made herself pliable, cautiously optimistic at the chance of her reward: the opportunity to be touched. For Kuroo to pay attention to her, to finally – finally! – get off.

Oikawa was so unabashedly horny at this point her panties were soaked through to the sheets. It would have been uncomfortably damp had it not been for the all-consuming, single-minded need to get _fucked._ She had been pushed past level-headed rationale, her patience stretched so thin the slightest touch would have her snap. She wanted nothing more and nothing less to get absolutely wrecked as quickly as Kuroo would allow.

Kuroo placed a hand on each of Oikawa’s knees, pausing for an eternity. All Oikawa could do was further flush at Kuroo undoubtedly looking directly at her. Kuroo’s hands swept down her increasingly hot and sticky inner thighs.

“You’re wet for me, aren’t you, baby?”

Nonplussed by the rhetorical question, Oikawa had begun to babble, “Yes, yes, please, yes, I’m ready –”

Oikawa was interrupted by a whole-body earthquake with an epicentre of Kuroo’s index finger lightly tapping on her clit. Only a single layer of cloth – her thin, wet panties – separated Oikawa from direct contact.

Kuroo stopped. Oikawa whined.

“Oh? You like it when I touch you there?”

“Yes, yes, oh fuck, yeah,” Oikawa gasped.

“I like it when you beg, baby. Use your words. Say you want me to fuck you senseless.”

“Uhn, uh, f-fuck me senseless!”

“And where are your manners?” Kuroo tasted each word like a delicacy, saturated in smug, something to be savoured while Oikawa starved.

“Please, Tetsu, p-please! Fuck me!”

“Since you’ve been so good...I might just...” Kuroo closed Oikawa’s legs. “Turn over. On your knees.” Kuroo prodded Oikawa to let her knees fall to the bed, twisting her onto her side.

Oikawa, blind and bound, found it difficult to turn the rest of her body. She used her sturdy restraint to steady herself, pulling on it and throwing her weight to the side. With incredible core strength considering the circumstances, Oikawa managed her get onto her knees. Downward facing dog like a bitch, she rested on her elbows, her hands forced together in a prayer for Kuroo to fuck her.

Ass high in the air, presented for Kuroo to open at her leisure. The way Oikawa couldn’t stop herself from wiggling her hips despite her precariously tottering position had Kuroo practically drooling. Kuroo watched, rapt and reaching the end of her restraint, almost hypnotized by how her ass swayed up close and very personal.

Kuroo couldn’t resist smacking Oikawa’s butt with an open palm, grabbing at her soft skin, pulling her cheeks apart. They stuck wetly together, her panties soaked, the alien faces drowning. Shamelessly stinging from the slap, Oikawa raised her hips for more.

Kuroo needed no encouraging. She ran her finger along the hem of Oikawa’s panties, finger slick from a single swipe. Oikawa’s ass continued to sway back and forth, seeking friction but never finding it. Not unless Kuroo wanted her to – a power dynamic that intoxicated them both. Oikawa whined, face pressed breathlessly into a pillow. She tugged at her restraints, trying to jerk out of them and jerk off.

Kuroo slapped her brusquely, harder this time – with meaning. Oikawa stilled, filled with longing. Kuroo dug her nails into Oikawa’s waist with enough enthusiasm to leave a lovely indent but not enough to pierce her skin. It kept Oikawa in her place regardless of her pining.

“You’ve been patient this long, baby,” Kuroo encouraged, a hint of warning tinging her voice. Whether it was for herself or her lover was unclear. “Don’t ruin this. Wouldn’t you rather I ruin you?”

Oikawa whimpered, unable to do much else.

Kuroo’s finger hooked underneath the edge of Oikawa’s underwear and wormed itself into her dripping cunt. Kuroo’s finger was sucked in, her other hand keeping a firm hold on Oikawa’s waist. She only let her finger poke in and out a knuckle deep.

For Oikawa, it wasn’t enough.

“Please!” Oikawa moaned.

Kuroo suddenly stuck her finger in deeper, added a second finger and curled them, hooking against her g-spot. Oikawa’s eyes went out of focus behind the blindfold. She rocked her hips back and forth with as much mobility as was afforded to her, fucking herself mindlessly on Kuroo’s fingers.

As Oikawa increasingly moaned and babbled gibberish, Kuroo slowed her stimulation until she withdrew her fingers entirely. Frustrated beyond belief, Oikawa couldn’t help but thrust against the ghost of Kuroo’s fingers, utterly frantic to get off.

“Tetsu, Tetsurou, please, come on, Kuroo, hey,” Oikawa begged as she felt her weight leave the bed. Oikawa shook on the sheets, wrenching at her restraints, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “Don’t stop, you can’t, you can’t –”

“I can do anything I want, Tooru,” Kuroo said mirthlessly from across the room. Oikawa was too preoccupied with her current _burning_ desire to hear the shuffling sounds of Kuroo rummaging through her drawers. She was unaware of how long it took for Kuroo to return to bed. “Don’t you know that by now?”

Kuroo leant over Oikawa’s naked body. As she pressed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to her neck, she could feel something hard press against her leg. Beyond the blindfold, Kuroo donned a strap on, pinker than Oikawa’s full body blush.

“Fuck,” Oikawa exhaled, Kuroo’s tongue still on her neck.

Kuroo latched onto Oikawa’s raised hips and lined her up against the pink dildo. With the blatant knowledge that Oikawa was more than wet enough, without warning, Kuroo thrust the length into her in a single motion, ramming into her in a way that sent shivers up her sweating spine.

Pausing, with the pseudo penis well inside of Oikawa’s pussy, Kuroo hovered over Oikawa. She felt the soft swell of Kuroo’s breasts jiggle against her back as Kuroo repeatedly slammed the strap on in and out of her cunt non-stop.

“Oikawa, our dormmates must think you’re a slut,” Kuroo said, merciless in the midst of her relentless thrusting. “How thick do you think these walls are? I bet everyone can hear me fucking you right now, just like I can hear you fucking yourself every night to the thought of me, gasping out my name.”

It was all Oikawa could do to remain somewhat upright and balanced as Kuroo fucked into her with reckless abandon. That unmistakeable feeling of impending climax began to rebuild in Oikawa. Even after all her wrecked orgasms, she still moved in sync with Kuroo towards that white-hot heat until – until –

“Ah, ah, ah!” Oikawa breathed heavily as Kuroo fucked her over the edge. Kuroo grabbed at her wildly bouncing breasts, the full weight of her body collapsing onto Oikawa’s, driving them into the mattress. Oikawa’s eyes crossed as she clung to her orgasm, Kuroo riding it out for her as she pounded into her pulsating pussy.

“Another,” Kuroo demanded. She pinned her into the bed, giving her no choice but submit to another.

The bed springs squeaked and squealed as loud as Oikawa, but she could hear neither. Nor see how her framed team photo was jostled on her bedside table with each thrust of Kuroo’s hips. Anyone on their floor could hear them. The whole building could probably hear them. Everyone must know what an insatiable horndog Oikawa was – the buzz of a vibrator in the dead of night, the muffled grunts first thing in the morning, the obnoxious dirty talk over the dinner table. Fuck.

Oikawa’s hips stuttered uncontrollably as Kuroo pressed a button at the base of the toy. It vibrated to life and forced Oikawa through successive climaxes, buzzing with widespread intensity. That white-hot feeling spread from her clit and radiated throughout her entire body, like angel wings unfurling and aiding her ascent into gay heaven. Her mouth spilled garbled groans. Her body glowed.

***

It was sometime after Kuroo pulled out that Oikawa slowly regained control of herself. For a while she lay motionless, not because she was tied up, but because she simply had no energy left to move. Post-coital exhaustion in itself was a pleasurable comfort.

Kuroo had covered her body with a big, fluffy blanket and had taken off her sleeping mask. Oikawa felt incredibly groggy, like she had just awoken from a particularly good night’s sleep. Her eyelids glowed pink with the morning light that streamed in from the window Kuroo must have opened. With the incoming air such a stark contrast, Oikawa could smell how musty the room was. Finally, it occurred to her to open her eyes.

Her head was in Kuroo’s lap. She watched quietly as Kuroo massaged her wrist – she hadn’t noticed when she’d been untied. Or how sore she was. Looking down on her, Kuroo noticed she had come back to herself.

“You okay? You always freak me out when you go limp like that,” Kuroo said.

“Just tired,” Oikawa yawned. “And sticky.”

Oikawa sat up slowly, uncomfortably aware of how her bed and body were drenched in sweat and...other fluids.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said, immediately if not absent-mindedly. “I think it’s shower time.”

“Oh yeah, we’re gross.” Kuroo never seemed to mind the funk, but wouldn’t ever turn down a shower, especially with someone else.

“Oikawa sat up and stretched out her stiff shoulders. She wrapped the blanket around herself, a little shy about nudity now that she wasn’t unbelievably horny. She stood up and discreetly changed into her flowery housecoat.

“You’re gross. You got off on tying me to own fucking bed.”

Kuroo sat topless, leaning against the bedframe. She went to Oikawa’s closet, browsed through the hangers, and pulled on a clean T-shirt.

“You’re gross, you liked it.”

They walked down the hallway together towards the bathroom.

“Oo, you got me there.” Oikawa smiled mischeviously. “You know what else I’d like?

“Hm?”

“Fucking you senseless.” Kuroo rolled her eyes. “It’s my turn, Tetsu! How do you feel about public humiliation, huh? We could go to the movies!” Kuroo scoffed and looked away to hide her blush. “You’d like a little vibe up you in a short skirt, wouldn’t you?”

Kuroo strode past her to open the bathroom door, finding Kenma brushing her teeth in kitty cat PJs, pudding head tied up in a slept-in top knot.

“You’d like to knock, wouldn’t you?” Kenma said, monotone.

Oikawa went pink.

“Lock the door, cutie,” Kuroo said. “Common courtesy.”

Kenma rolled her eyes and spat into the sink.

“Don’t fuck each other all night and all morning,” said Tsukishima, passing by, glowering behind her glasses. “Common courtesy.”

Kenma smiled a small smile as she left the bathroom.

“Do you think they know?” Oikawa whispered as she pointedly locked the door.

“Who wouldn’t, Miss Fuck Me Senseless?”

Kuroo pulled Oikawa towards her by the waistband on her housecoat. Oikawa smiled, temporarily forgetting her embarrassment. Kuroo pulled the loose knot out, grabbed Oikawa by the collar and kissed her.

Oikawa pressed Kuroo against the door, then broke off. She stepped back and let her housecoat slink off her shoulders before stepping into the shower.

“Care to join?” Oikawa asked, peeking out from the shower curtain.

“It’s only common courtesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this literally took me over a year to write, i wish i were being hyperbolic. i need help. in the end, i think it turned out really good! i'm p fucking proud of myself for actually finishing! i love oikawa and i love lady love so hopefully more to come @2017 bring back my writing mojo. also!! i'm on tumblr @babynerdburger hmu


End file.
